Super UnMarioWiki Mascots 64
Super UnMarioWiki Mascots 64 is a shame that is so good that it could even be considered an actual game. The game stars the UnMarioWiki Mascots in an adventure to save Hillary Clinton. The story is simple: McCainToad calls George W. Bush at the Black House and tells him that Hillary Clinton has been kidnapped by Barack Obama. George Bush goes to get Evil Guy and Ronald McDonald and they both set off to save Hillary. They go to the Mushroom World and the adventure begins. Gameplay The game starts out with George W. Bush however by level two, players can change between the characters at Voting Booths. The cycle is George, Evil Guy and Ronald and then back to George. Each have punching abilities. George is the second fastest of them all and is good at punching. Evil Guy is the slowest yet his punches are really strong. Ronald is the fastest of them all but is not that great at punching as George. Throughout the game, the MarioWiki Mascots (George H. W. Bush, Cupcake King and The King), as well as others in the pay of Obama, try to stop the gang. Each of them has a special move that can only be used after getting the "Big Mac" (similar to Final Smashes). George's attack is State of the Union Address, which makes enemies around him sleep. Evil Guy's is Super Earthquake-he jumps up in the air and comes right down making all enemies be stunned. Ronald's is Mega Hamburger Cannon where he shoots hamburgers at enemies. Mario can be played in DK's Jungle and his attack is fireball. He's just like George in running and punching. Levels *'Political Road' (actually Toad Town with a different name) **Boss: Waluigi **Description: A town filled with Toads. Some Toads can't decide who to vote for, so they form an angry mob. Waluigi organizes this mob and gets them to attack the Mascots. *'Eagle Valley' **Boss: Bald Eagle **Description: It is really the Grand Canyon. The Bald Eagle is found on a nest very high in the level. *'Lincoln Memorial' **Boss: Aberham Lincoln **Description: The Lincoln Memorial. A giant invincible evil statue of Aberham Lincoln, known as the Aberham Statue, chases you for most of the level. *'Donkey Kong Jungle' **Boss: Donkey Kong **Description: A deep, dark jungle. They fight Donkey Kong because he never voted for the president. *'Restaurant Chain' **Boss: Wendy **Description: A fast-food themed level. Wendy is found at Wendy's, which is at the end of the streets. *'Statue of Libery' **Boss: George Washington **Description: A huge level only smaller than Obama's Headquarters. George Washington is at the top of the statue. *'Black House' **Boss: MarioWiki Mascots **Description: The UnMarioWiki Mascots return to the Black House, only to find that the MarioWiki Mascots have taken it over. *'Obama's Headquarters' **Boss: Barack Obama/Mr. Game & Watch **Description: A top-secret underground base that is really big. Obama is at the bottom of it. Even after defeating the final boss, the game still goes on since they have to find Hillary. Category:Best Shames Category:Shames